Unraveling Threads of Fate
by archard-winchester
Summary: What if Mary had taken Dean's advice?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I used to own supernatural, the boys, the Impala and everything else on the show. But then, the men in white gave me my meds and I had to take them.

**Summary**: What if Mary had taken Dean's advice?

**A/N**: Wow, I didn't even realize it'd been so long since I last posted. Anyway, here's my latest story. Not sure what I'm going to do about the incomplete ones. To keep the updates coming fast and easy, I'll try to post it in short chapters.

* * *

_1978_

She was tired. So very tired that she could barely keep her eyes open as she did last night's dishes. What the hell was wrong with her? It was too early in the pregnancy for her to feel like this. Come to think of it, John hadn't looked too good in the morning either. Maybe they were coming down with something. Something that seemed even more likely once she heard him come back.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Mary asked, concerned at his pale complexion. "You are supposed to be working. You feeling alright?"

"Mr. Woodson's dead." John said numbly. "I – uh - got to the garage and there were cops all over the place. He died last night."

A sudden sense of dread filled her - a feeling that she was so familiar with and yet hadn't felt for six years. "What happened?"

"They said it was an accident." John replied. "Something about a blowtorch."

There. It was nothing. No reason to get worried. People had accidents all the time. That's all it was… nothing weird. She had escaped that life for good.

"But it couldn't have been an accident, Mar. I mean, his eyes were burned clean out of his skull and there wasn't a mark on his face. How the hell is that even possible?"

She could never escape, Mary realized. The unease that she'd felt finally took a shape. She'd never be able to escape her past and if she kept trying, she'd get her husband killed. She had almost let herself forget the deal she'd made, but she couldn't ignore it any longer. Come the tenth anniversary of John's resurrection, the demon would find her and from there, things would only get worse.

She had to leave, now. Mary knew that her sudden decision was irrational, but as a hunter she had learned to trust her gut. A voice in her head (a voice that suspiciously sounded like a guy) kept telling her to leave. Promising John some comfort food, Mary got out of the house and went for a drive in their van – a van that John had bought thinking about the family they were going to have.

Family… Oh God! She had to do something about the baby inside her. No, not a baby - not yet. John didn't know yet and that was a blessing in a way. She refused to get back into her old life with a baby in the tow. Besides, a hunter had no business raising any kids.

A week later Mary was two states away, alone in a motel room, crying her heart out for a son she could have had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I used to own supernatural, the boys, the Impala and everything else on the show. But then, the men in white gave me my meds and I had to take them.

**Summary**: What if Mary had taken Dean's advice?

* * *

_1983_

She could almost hate herself for how easily she'd gotten used to this life again. The constant running from place to place. Working with seedy hunters any sane person would steer clear of. Guess that's the way it was once you gave up on all the pretensions of a normal life.

"This book, I've never seen anything like it."

"Another little gem from the my family library." Mary replied. "Keep it, I got a lot more where that came from."

"Thanks." The young man said, smiling gratefully.

Bobby Singer - an up and coming hunter. Too reckless and too suicidal according to what she had heard. Mary pitied guys like him, guys who'd gotten into the business for revenge. If your wife gets killed by a demon, you thank your stars that you made it out alive and you move on. Because any chances of revenge were slim at best. She known a lot of hunters like him, hunters looking for the elusive creature that killed their loved one and most of them dying without even getting to know what it was. The rest, died bitter and alone.

"Y'know, there ain't many women in this business."

"Don't get sexist on me Singer." Mary replied. "I've been doing this a lot longer than you."

"And better than me to boot." Bobby replied. "What I'm saying is, most hunters out there, they won't trust a girl to have their back. And hunting alone is just plain suicidal. Why don't you find yourself a crew you can trust?"

"I hunted with my family for some time." Mary said, thoughtfully. "Didn't work out."

"So find someone else."

She probably wouldn't be around for that long, Mary thought. The ten-year mark was fast approaching and she had no idea what the demon had in store for her.

"You offering?" Mary asked, jokingly.

"Nah. I'm good with Rufus and his wife." Bobby replied. "No, I met this couple a while back. They were looking for some hunters to help them out. They're good but still need someone more experienced to show them the ropes."

"I'll think about it." If I live that long. "Who are they?"

"Bill and Ellen Harvelle. They are good people. You should check them out."

Two days later, Mary woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. She didn't know what it was, but as she looked around, she thought she saw a flash of yellow and the shadow of a man disappearing from her room. Had she been anyone else, she'd have chalked it up to a dream. Then next morning she called up Bill and Ellen Harvelle.


End file.
